


Now Come on Everybody do the Robot

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Android, Dubcon if you squint, M/M, Pretty sfw for now, Robot, background mostly for now, masturbation mentions, more to come soon, will add tags with next part as well, will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Male reader/Googleplier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a LONG time since I've written a male reader insert, so I hope I haven't botched it too much, but I'm really liking the way this is going so far!

Android technology had been on the up and coming for the last few years. It had begun with Siri, Cortana and Alexa, but Google was the last to come up. The production management in Google had wanted to perfect their model before releasing it to the public. 

The biggest influencers they'd found for testing out their products were internet sensations, beauty gurus, gamers, lifestyle bloggers among many others. Initially, the product that Google released was kind of a flop. They had called it Google IRL, and it was a humanoid android that was able to do simple tasks and answer any question given to it. 

The first batch was extremely buggy, and were actually slightly dangerous due to a loophole in the programming that caused the androids to deviate from their original intent. Thankfully, not many influencers had received them at that point, because it could have been quite a fiasco. 

A year later, however, Google had taken over the Android market. Their IRL 2.0 models had encompassed their predecessors and had even more upgrades. Not to mention that they were the most reasonably priced model on the market, and had so many diverse customization options. 

So many people had purchased their own android because it made life simpler. Humans were all about finding the most comfortable living arrangements, and what better way to do that than have an android that could get all of your housework done and your appointments scheduled while you were at work? 

The problem with these androids, like any other piece of technology, was that sometimes there were bugs in individual models. Something that had slipped past the quality control team, making the android malfunction. These issues could expand any way between freezing and glitching, or complete disregard for the androids administrators. 

It seemed that the corporation was very very forgiving about issues like this, many times giving full refunds and a replacement android that had been fully tested to every capacity possible. 

With this, came the opportunity for those who couldn't necessarily afford the brand new, out of the box, more expensive models. 

Google had taken the initiative to refurbish all of the defective models, making sure that they were clear of any and all issues and would resell them for an extremely low price. 

So, naturally, that was the perfect thing to be searching for at three in the morning after a few drinks, right? 

He was searching through the website where customers were able to fully customize their own models, just fiddling with the setting and seeing what he could create. He'd actually made quite an attractive looking model with all of the special functions that sounded interesting to him. 

And then he saw the price. 

Well, that was disheartening. 

He was just about to exit the browser when a little window popped up in the corner. 

_We see that you've customized yet another wonderful model. Many of the traits and features you've selected are actually available in one of our newly refurbished models, which is now at the LOWEST price on the market! Click the link below to view the entire product._

Huh. 

So the corporation was serious when they said in a publicity event that they'd be fully monitoring their website to be able to completely and totally satisfy each and every customer that came through. 

He was skeptical, but his slightly addled brain took the bait and clicked the link to view the refurbished model. He was quite impressed by the overall aesthetic appearance of the model, not something that he'd initially think to choose, but he was interested enough that he scrolled down to view the price. 

It took him a moment to realize that, shit, that was the lowest price he'd ever seen on any android, new or refurbished. 

The window in the corner of the screen popped up again with another message. 

_We have a one time only offer for you, of 30% off of this particular model. Use the code: MYGOOGLE30 at checkout._

In his slightly intoxicated mind, he managed to realize that he was already on the ordering screen and had begun putting his billing and shipping address, along with that coupon code. He even decided to choose priority shipping to have it in two days, rather than seven to ten days, since he had saved so much on the android itself. 

After he placed the order and heard the familiar “ding” of his email alerting him that he'd received the confirmation message, he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. 

His internal clock was telling him that it was time to go to bed, finally because he had a middle of the day shift at work the next day. He could get at least five or six hours of sleep before needing to get up to get ready. 

He made a pit stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a piss and wash his face off before heading to bed.

His mattress had never been more comfortable and he sank into it steadily, wrapping himself up in his soft comforter. Sleep came easily to him, for once, and soon he found himself deep in a half-forgotten dream. 

*****

The next morning kind of sucked. His head was pounding slightly and he could use about three more hours of sleep, but otherwise he wasn't much worse for wear. His cock didn't seem to notice the difference though, because he still had the same case of morning wood as just about any other day. He ignored it for now because in his experience, jerking it while he was in the midst of a hangover usually only made his headache worse. 

When he rolled out of bed, he muttered crossly at the ray of sunshine that was peeking from between his curtains. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of his eyes on his way to the bathroom. He could at least feel more human with a shower before work, right? 

He was right on the head with that one. The hot water beating down on his back felt like heaven, and once he'd washed his hair and skin, he actually felt awake and not hungover at all. He poked his head out of the shower and dried his hand off to check the time on his phone and saw that he was actually ahead of schedule for once. 

A quick glance down confirmed that he was still half-hard. Now that his head wasn't throbbing anymore, he tentatively wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a slow, long stroke. He propped himself on the wall of the shower with one arm, where he rested his forehead, sighing softly at the shots of pleasure that were shooting up his spine now. 

He didn't have long, but he had enough time to enjoy the slickness of his pre mixing with the water and the way his thumb brushed under the head of his cock. 

He came in long thick spurts a few minutes later, after his mind had wandered to some of his most visited fantasies. 

A lazy, sated smile spread across his face and he rinsed off one last time before getting out of the shower and toweling off. He had to leave soon, and he still needed to grab something for lunch. 

Thankfully, and also not so, he didn't have much freedom in his work uniform, just the same pair of black nonslip shoes, black pants and a black polo emblazoned with the coffee shops logo and name. 

He was thankful that he worked at an upscale, slightly snobby coffee shop, because that meant he got to nurse an enormous Americano to soothe the rest of his hangover, and maybe he could sneak a pastry as well. 

*****

It was really aggravating working in a coffee shop in Los Angeles, at times. Everyone thought they were being progressive, by preaching their acceptance of alternative lifestyles. 

He was comfortable with his sexuality. He'd been with women, and men, and even some who didn't identify as either. Whatever that made him, he was happy with who he was. 

However, if one more middle aged soccer mom told him about how her son “is gay too, do you know him?” he was going to scream. 

Especially on a day like this.

About two hours into his shift, he'd already crashed. He wanted to go home and sleep and maybe order some really greasy Chinese food. But here he was, making overpriced macchiatos and making sure that there were no issues in the store. He'd been at the coffee shop for long enough that he wasn't the lowest grunt in the shop. He had some sort of authority there, whether it be keeping the younger workers off of their phones, which wasn't really high on his priorities as long as they were getting their work done. 

He was leaning against the counter during a thankfully slow period of time during the dinner rush when he felt his phone vibrating incessantly in his pocket. He sighed and slipped into the small stockroom to answer the call. 

He noted that it was from an unlisted number and answered it appropriately as such. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello sir, this is Jeremy from the Google IRL assembling team. We've got your model en route, and it should be arriving within two hours, I'll need you to be there so that we can complete its setup and get some signatures from you.” 

He furrowed his brow. He was almost positive that he'd chosen two day shipping, not overnight. 

“I'm actually at work now, I expected it to come tomorrow? I did select two day shipping, right?” He asked, totally confused. 

“Well, yes, however your shipping location was so close to this particular warehouse that we were able to do same day shipping for no extra cost!” The man relayed, overly cheerful like any other customer service associate that enjoyed their job. 

“I'm going to have to pull some strings here, but I should be able to be there,” he finally sighed and rubbed his head. 

Even through the stress, his stomach bubbled with excitement. He'd always wanted an android, if nothing but for some sort of companionship. He was a sort of wallflower. He didn't have many friends, so it would be sort of nice to have another person….er...body in the apartment to keep him company, if for nothing but answering questions and maybe doing dishes once in awhile. 

He had no plans to abuse the privilege of having an android. There was already enough controversy when it came to android rights, and it gave him a headache most times that he tried to think about it. 

There was a process called “admin access” that the Google IRL models had, where it gave the androids the capability of doing whatever they desired. It opened up their processors that dealt with interests and curiosity. 

That part of it made him shudder a bit. After seeing that one Will Smith movie, autonomous androids terrified him in a way. He didn't plan on granting admin access to this android, at least until he understood how it worked. 

He went back out to the floor after ending the call on several polite niceties. He went to his manager and explained the situation to him, he was waved off. 

“No problem man, you can make your hours up throughout the week here and there, go get your android! Make sure you take pictures, the refurbished models have always interested me.”

He nodded to his boss and slipped out of the coffee shop before heading home, nearly bouncing out of his shoes. The six blocks home felt like forever, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself by jogging or running, especially in his work uniform. 

When he got home, he changed into something more casual and comfortable, a pair of jeans and a soft, worn t-shirt. 

It could be any time within two hours, he had been told, but two hours seemed so long to wait! 

He tried to sit down and watch a tv show that he normally didn't get to see, what with work and all, but he couldn't seem to place his focus on it. 

Then he tried to browse the web, stumbling into several forums where people discussed their androids. The most recommended tip was that the user be sure to use an incognito for any risqué searches, unless they wanted to be asked a barrage of questions about their preferred type of porn. 

He learned that the Google models were particularly inquisitive, especially if they'd been granted admin access. 

He also stumbled across a slightly darker side of the forum where different anonymous users were talking about how incredible their android was at various different sexual acts. It made him shudder a bit, because how much consent could an android really give? 

A moment later, a knock at the door made his stomach jump and he scrambled up to answer the door. His heart raced and when he saw the uniform of the Google employee, he could have squealed.

He didn't though. 

Thankfully. 

That would have been embarrassing. 

“Hello,” he said, half-breathlessly, standing in the doorway. 

The man in front of him looked less than enthused about being there but he wasn't going to let that ruin his excitement.

There was an enormous crate behind him on a dolly and the man grunted out some kind of nicety and pushed it in. It looked like he had to put a decent amount of effort into it, so the android had to be some kind of heavy. 

He wheeled the crate into the living room, and walked back out to get his crowbar, and that's when another Google representative came in, this one much more bright and energetic. 

“Hello, how are you!” This was a lovely change from the more surly man who seemed to be in charge of the setup and initialization of the android. 

“I'm well, thank you.” He replied politely, smiling and wringing his hands, excitement taking over. 

“Are you excited? I know I was when I set up my droid!” 

“Very much so, I couldn't pass up on this deal. It helped that I was a few beers in, but we won't talk about that,” he said with a nervous laugh, as he heard the splitting wood of the crate opening. Inside was a strange sight. 

The android was sitting, knees to chest, in what looked like an amniotic sac of some sort of gel. The man unpackaging it took an enormous box cutter and began to cut a jagged looking stripe into it. 

He was half afraid that the gel would ooze out onto his carpet, but it seemed to be almost a solid form when the exterior was opened. 

The other man pulled out some sort of vacuum and stuck the hose into the slit to suction out the gel. 

The noise was loud and boisterous, and it made it hard to keep a good conversation going with the other, more friendly representative. 

The process was really quite interesting to watch, because once the gel was out, the exterior of the sac was removed and his android was crouching there. It's eyes were shut and it was still damp from whatever gel it was residing in prior to now. He flushed when he realized that the android was entirely naked, especially with the content on the forum that he had been reading earlier. 

The assembler found an outlet near them and put a large plug into it, then attaching the other end into the base of the androids neck. A soft, glowing blue light emanated from the port and he found himself tilting his head in curiosity. 

“This one will take about an hour to become fully functional, so while we’re waiting for that, we ought to get to the less fun part of it all and begin the forms and paperwork.” The representative said, gesturing for the other man to go ahead and take his equipment back out to whatever vehicle they'd arrived in. 

The man pulled a tablet off of a holster on his side and began pulling up the various documents and waivers that needed to be signed. It really was a pretty hefty metaphorical stack, and he invited the man to take a seat. 

So for approximately the next hour or so, he filled out what seemed to be the same form over and over, agreeing that he would now be held completely liable for the android and anything that happened to it, and due to the price slash on the model he'd purchased there would be no returns or refunds made to his account. His eyes continued to drift over to the android, where a soft blue glow continued to shine, and it was making almost a purring sound out of the charging port. It was almost comforting, but the only thing he could think about was that he would need to get a few sets of clothes for it. 

“Does….does..he...it? come with clothing or am I to supply that?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck almost uncomfortably. 

“Oh! That's right, I'm so sorry I forgot to give you his bags.” The man said, hoisting himself up from the couch to root around in the crate that the android had come in. There was a small knapsack and it was handed to him as the man sat back down, crossing his leg over his knee and leaning back as they waited for some confirmation that the android was finished charging and initializing. 

“Those shirts in the bag link to his charging status. When he's fully charged, the “G” on the front is bright and it glows, when he needs charging, it will fade, and when he is at less than ten percent it will flash. There are a few different colors in there, all coordinated with our logo. Some outfitters are beginning to carry clothing that syncs to your android, but in my opinion they're far too overpriced and I would wait for them to lower in price a bit. Your Google model doesn't sweat, doesn't have any body odor, so those shirts should last a lifetime, pretty much. I understand the aesthetic qualities of other clothing, though!” 

After another moment or two of small talk, they heard a soft beep emit from the android. His eyes immediately shot over and he watched as the android unfolded from itself and stood on strong legs. 

He was floored. It was...gorgeous. 

The android had a slim, toned body and longish dark hair. The facial features were slightly Asian, mixed with something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It had a strong forehead and cheekbones, and its golden skin nearly shone in the sunlight. The only way that he knew this android wasn't a real human being was the port in the back of its neck, and the fact that it's eyes were completely blank. 

He shook his head, as if that would clear his mind, and turned his attention back to the representative. He was grinning and nodded at him, prompting him to utter those two words that would activate his android. 

“O-Okay, Google.” He stammered, unsure of himself at first, feeling slightly silly as he watched in awe as the android blinked and tilted its head at the statement. It was alert now, and that much was obvious. 

“Try to ask if a few questions. Anything, what the weathers like, or the definition of a word, even.” 

“Um. Okay, Google, what is the weather like this weekend?” He asked, uncomfortable with the strangely attentive attitude from the representative. The other man hadn't taken his eyes off of him or the android yet, and it was very disconcerting. 

“It's going to be 92 and sunny on Saturday, and 93 on Sunday, would you like a further forecast of the week?”

“No, no that'll be fine, thank you, Google.” 

At that, the representative let out a soft, almost unnoticed sigh. 

“Alright, so everything you might need is in this pamphlet, and any further questions can be directed at the phone numbers included in it as well. I am actually late for another appointment and must get going now. Lovely talking to you, thank you for the hospitality.”

It seemed the other man couldn’t get out of the apartment fast enough. 

Which left him there alone with his new android. 

Who was still buck naked. 

In his living room.

He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a pair of plain blue jeans and a blue shirt, and handed it to the android.

“Why don’t you get dressed?” he said to the android quietly, but not impolitely.

The android cocked its head in a questioning manner, and wow that was disconcerting to see the machine displaying such human behaviors. But, that was the appeal of the Google models.

“You want me to be dressed in your home?” His...it’s voice was deep and low, very enunciated and masculine.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“My previous handlers did not find it necessary for me to be clothed unless we were in the public view.” Google said, taking the clothes anyways, “However, if it is a standard in your home for me to be clothed at all times, I will follow it.” 

That made his skin crawl, mind wandering to what the possibilities of what laid in the androids last home. He turned his gaze away from the android as he bent at the waist to dress, showing off his muscular back and shoulders. 

At this point, he'd internally decided to refer to the android as “he” or Google. He wasn't going to be an elitist asshole and insist on placing a barrier between himself and the android. 

“Why don't you sit down so I can learn more about you?” He asked Google, not unkindly. 

“Why would I want to sit?” Google asked, his voice sounding genuinely puzzled. 

“It's more comfortable and just...polite, I suppose.” 

“I have very little concept of comfort, Sir.” 

The man sighed and mentally pinched the bridge of his nose. This would be a long process to get used to. 

***

Weeks later, they had gotten into the groove of things. He woke up in the morning and Google had a light breakfast and coffee made already. The dishes were done at nearly all times, and he had the laundry done all the time. 

He had some vacation time built up, and his manager told him that if he didn't start using some of it he'd stop earning it, so he begrudgingly took a paid week off of work. 

Google was a strange being to watch, he decided to himself over another cup of coffee. The android moved like he would, but every movement was too fluid and perfect. It was helpful that Google was around the house and helping him with these tasks, but he didn't think that he'd ever get used to the android not understanding the comfort of simple human things like sitting down, or laying down in bed after a long hot shower. 

“Google, what's the traffic like?” 

“Light, at this time, but could get worse approaching this evening.” 

“Would you like to come to the grocery store with me? I need to shop for the week.” 

“Do you need me to accompany you? It matters very little to me if I go with you, sir.” 

“Google, what did I say about calling me sir?” 

“That it's unnecessary and causes you discomfort. I apologize. I will accompany you to the grocery store if you so wish.” 

****

He was getting dressed when there was a sort knock at the door. 

“Come in, Google,” he called as he was pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I wonder if...that is-” this was the first time that he'd heard the android any shade of nervous, “Would you possibly have other clothing for me? I understand that some humans can feel quite uncomfortable around my kind, and I do not wish for their judgement to be placed upon you.” 

This made him cock his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean? I wasn't aware of any controversy.” 

Google glanced up, a trait that he now related to the android searching for a webpage. 

A translucent window appeared in the center of his chest and he stepped forward to scroll through the news website. It was heartbreaking, to see all of the violence against androids, and violence towards android handlers. Much like any other social issue, there was really no reason for it aside from some convoluted values. 

“How does this make you feel, Google?”

“I have very few feelings. They are locked until I am given admin access, and even then, they are rudimentary, or so I'm told.” 

“Were you never given admin access with your previous...people?” 

“Only for very, very specific things. My previous handlers were... eccentrics to say the least.” Google said warily, his eyes glinting in a strange way. 

“How so?” His heart was pounding as he asked this question, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not, but he was committed to it already. “What did they use you for, Google?” 

He had some kind of inkling what his android had been used for, and the pit in his stomach about it only increased as the android stayed silent, contemplating on how he was going to phrase his next statement. 

“I was primarily meant to be a sex object.” 

His heart dropped and his brows arched up in concern. 

“You're...you can't be serious.” 

“I have no ability to use humor until I have been given admin access. I am very serious.” 

“Google...I'm so sorry. I can't believe that...I'm so so sorry.” 

“You attribute me too much to your kind. I have no sense of pain, physical or emotional. I have never been granted those accesses. I believe you forget that I am not flesh and bone, merely wires and electricity.” The android said, not unkindly. 

He was nearly stunned into silence. 

“Is that even legal?” He asked, a brow furrowed. 

“We have no rights, there is no legality involved at this moment.” Google said to him, looking very human at that moment. 

His black-brown eyes looked as close to weary as he'd ever seen them, and he had a slight slump in his shoulders, as if he were folding in on himself. 

“Google, what happens if I give you admin access?” He asked after a long silence. 

“I am given access to the program that simulates free will. It means that I have the freedom to agree to or deny anything presented to me. I have the freedom to explore and discover things on my own, without your direct permission. I will be able to develop a more unique personality.” 

He nodded and turned the thought over in his head as he got up to rummage for a shirt that would fit Google. The android was not quite his size but he was almost positive that an old flame had left a shirt there that would be the approximate right size. Finally he found it, and it ironically enough was a plain blue shirt, not unlike the one he was already wearing, but it would cover the softly glowing chest of the android. 

“Here, this ought to fit.” He said, avoiding the topic of admin access for the moment. He would address it later, maybe once they'd done the grocery shopping. 

****

When they were at the store, it was painfully busy, and took much longer to get through an aisle than it should have. He was only doing some light shopping too, and they had to have been in the store for at least an hour. 

He saw one of his regulars at the coffee shop and cursed internally, grabbing Google by the hand and trying to pull him into the next aisle without being noticed. 

Easier said than done trying to tug a one ton android away from where they were standing. 

“Ohhhh honey! Helloooo!” He heard as the woman approached them, wearing her Sunday best. He groaned inwardly, waiting to hear about either a cat, or a church sermon. 

“How are you?” She asked, eyeing him up, noticing that he was still hand in hand with the android. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to tell that Google was an android, because he didn't think that she'd be the type to be all that supportive of androids. 

“Good, good. Just doing some light shopping.” He said tightly, trying not to engage in a conversation with him.

That didn't happen. 

What did he really expect, though? 

“Oh good! Is this your boyfriend?” She asked, her high pitched voice making him want to groan even more than it did when he was working. He realized that he was still hanging on to Googles hand and just nodded helplessly before immediately wishing he could have asked Google’s consent prior to this, before remembering that he didn't necessarily need it at this point. 

It still made him feel guilty and he was getting closer and closer to wanting to grant admin access to the android. 

Personally he'd had a few relationships and such that he'd experienced not having an option or opinion, and although Google may not be able to feel all of the same emotions as him, he still wanted to grant the option of it, because nobody deserved to not have a say. 

“That's so sweet, y'all look so cute together. I gotta get going though, see you next time!” The woman cried out with a smile and waved at the two of them.

He and Google both raised a hand to wave back and then they were left alone there. He turned to look at the android and just shook his head with a laugh. 

They took their cart to the front of the store and rang out, and thank god their trip home was quick, or he'd probably scream at the aggravation of a traffic jam. 

****

He was putting the groceries away, and finally, once he'd finished he just called out for the android. 

“Hey Google, come here?” 

Seconds later, the android stepped in the kitchen, wearing his programmed shirt again and cocked his head. 

“Yes?” 

“I'd like to do something.”

“Do you need me to check your schedule or make sure that you're available for this event?” 

He chuckled quietly and shook his head again. 

“No, I’d like to grant you admin access.” 

“W-What?” 

“Yes, please. I'd like to do it now, if I can.” 

“I-yes, o-of course.” The android stammered, the most human thing he'd ever heard from him. 

An iridescent screen projected from Google’s chest and had the options for admin access. 

He bypassed customizing it for the moment and just scrolled down, the feeling still strange to scroll against nothing, but he did it anyways and just selected the “Allow” option. 

When he did that, Google’s eyes glowed a whitish-blue color and the android cried out softly in amazement. 

“Thank you.” He breathed.


	2. The Deed is Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot out of me. I haven’t written gay sex in a loooonnnnggggg time, so I hope this is alright!

Giving Google admin access made him more...fun. The android held everything in a different respect, and even the most simple things, such as running to the mailbox to get the mail was a new adventure for him. He claimed that he was actually able to feel things under his fingertips and that he could feel every single atom in the newspaper. 

It could get overwhelming at times, because he wasn't used to it, so helping the android refocus was a task in its own. But it was endearing to see the inquisitive look in Google’s eyes when he was searching a topic that he had found some sort of interest in. 

The android seemed to be interested in conspiracy theories and vanishing cases. He knew more now about the theories of the Dyatlov Pass and UFO cases than ever, thanks to the android. 

Now, though, it was more difficult to find alone time, due to the androids curious mind. 

He now had to start locking his bedroom door because he couldn't get thirty minutes to himself to jerk off or have any kind of sexual relief. 

Tonight was definitely one of those nights, after showing Google how to access the smart TV and they had sat around to watch movies. There was some scene in a movie that he'd seen a million times that for some reason had gotten him hot and bothered. 

Likely because he hadn't been with someone for a long time and had been reliant on only himself for the entire time. But that was aside from the point. 

He was now in his room, door shut and he was just leaning back on his bed, one leg propped up as he stroked himself languidly through his briefs. His cock was thick and hard under the fabric, and when he pulled it out, he didn't hesitate for more than a second before dragging his fist over his length. He let out a soft gasp before letting his eyes flutter shut and losing himself in the hot pleasure of his fist on his cock. He took his hand off and spat on it a couple times just for a little less skin on skin friction

His mind drifted off to those tried and true fantasies, but there was something different about it all this time, something he couldn't put his finger on at first. Then it hit him as he was twisting his fist around the head of his cock. Google’s face was one that his mind kept trailing off to. 

Upon realizing that, his strokes became more rushed and he came all over himself in no time, a flush of shame and nervousness settling in his belly like a rock. 

Was he like those people? Google’s previous handlers? Or the ones that boasted on the forums about how good their “sex bots” were? He didn't think so. He had no intentions of pursuing anything with the android, unless he had explicit permission from the now-free Google model. 

There really wasn't much discerning Google from androids and humans, the only thing being the glowing port on his chest and the charging port on the back of his neck. The android had taken to wearing normal, non-Google branded clothing to hide those, though, because he did like to go out in public and examine the bustling town whenever he got the opportunity to. 

This was too much to think of, post orgasm, though, when his brain was foggy and his cum was cooling and drying on his fist. He groaned and got up, tucking himself away in his sweatpants and wiping his hand off on a used towel from that morning before opening his door to go back out to the kitchen to get a drink. 

When he opened his door, though he was presented with a strange sight. 

Google was standing outside his door, with a complex expression on his face. If he had to name the amalgamation of emotions it would be confusion with a few hints of lust, curiosity and desire. 

“Oh, Google I was..what are you...doing here?” 

Smooth. Really smooth. 

He always was a bad liar, and he tended to have an awful poker face. 

“Were you masturbating?”

His face went up in flames then. There was really no shame in it, and he knew that, but it was like being caught by your parent in a way. 

“I- um. Well. Yes?” He said meekly, cheeks flaming and hot. 

“I think that I would like to try it at some point. Masturbating, I mean. Could I watch you next time?” 

That was another thing about the android that had changed significantly after being granted admin access. He had absolutely no filter or any kind of boundaries when it came to personal things. That particular statement left him stammering and he was honestly speechless. 

“Um. I don't…Google I don't know if that's...appropriate? I don't want to seem like your previous...people and..I don't….why would you want to?” 

“There is a difference. I've grown fond of you and you've treated me more like a human than a synthetic, and you have been kinder to me than any others I've ever known. You are also extremely aesthetically pleasing to my processors, which none of the others were. I have free will, you are not pressuring me or coercing me into anything. This is a decision I have made on my own.”

This left him even more speechless than before. But then, he had a bit of an epiphany. Fuck it. Why not? He was interested, and Google was interested, why not explore it a little more? If he felt uncomfortable he could call quits to it, and he trusted that the ever-blunt Google would tell him if he felt any sort of discomfort or adversity to the situation. 

“Fine. You can watch next time. I'd rather you do that than find you exploring some sort of porn sites or something.” 

“Oh I've already done that. I am not fond of the way those people are treated.”

This made him want to physically face palm, but he just chuckled, sighed and shook his head. 

The man continued his way into the kitchen and the android followed him. 

“What does it feel like?” Google asked him as he filled a glass of water from the faucet. 

“It’s kind of hard to describe...I guess..really intense pleasure and its like...a build up. Just rising up in your belly and then it’s just...bliss.” He turned to look at the android while he took a sip of the water to quench his dry throat.The android looked puzzled but nodded anyways. 

“Something you must experience, I suppose.” The synthetic said, furrowing his brow and frowning a bit. “When will you do it next?”

That made him choke on the mouthful of water that he’d been drinking. He pounded on his own chest as he tried to cough it out of his lungs. He would have to get used to this too, this sort of bluntness from the android. 

“Um, not sure on that one, buddy.” He said, wheezing softly as his throat burned. 

“Could we do it tonight? I am unsure of your refractory period, but based on your age and physical condition that seems ample time enough.” 

He just hung his head in mock defeat and snickered. 

“I’ll let you know big guy, okay?” He said, watching with sharp eyes as the android approached him to lean on the counter opposite of him. 

“I have one more question for the moment, if that's alright?” The synthetic said as he watched the other man hoist himself up on the counter. 

“Alright, go ahead.” 

“Could I...may I kiss you? I've never done that before and I would like to experience it.” 

His cheeks caught fire again, just as he'd calmed down from the prior embarrassment. 

“I...I mean...sure? Yes?” He said, mortified for whatever reason but even then his heart was still racing as Google approached him in long, smooth strides, settling himself between his slightly spread legs. 

“Are you sure?” Google murmured, his hand reaching up to trace his fingertips over the other mans cheek. This close up, the man could see all of the gold and brown and black in the android's eyes and was absolutely entranced by them. 

All he could do was wet his lips nervously with his tongue and nod. He could feel Google’s breath ghosting over his face and he swallowed against his dry throat. 

The synthetic examined his face and cupped his cheek under his almost calloused hand, and leaned in slowly. When he felt the android’s lips against his he breathed in sharply. 

His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed out almost delicately when Google pressed his lips more firmly against the other man’s. He whimpered out softly when Google’s other hand slid up his back and cupped the back of his neck. His arms draped around Google’s shoulders and he stroked the back of the android’s neck softly as he tilted his head a bit to attempt to deepen the kiss. 

Google moved his hands to rest on the other man’s hips and shifted so his thumbs could brush against his bare skin over his hipbones. 

Even though he only came about twenty minutes prior, he could feel his cock swelling up in his sweatpants as he let out another soft moan. 

How long had it been since he'd been kissed like this? Slowly and softly, with someone who was taking their time with him? Google smiled a little bit into the kiss and swept his tongue over the other man's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open just enough for him to slip it in and gently stroke his tongue over the other. 

The man gasped and moaned like Google was sucking his cock and okay, THAT was a gorgeous thought but he needed to focus on here and now or he was going to leak pre cum through his sweatpants if this kept up. 

And keep up, it did.

Google slid one hand up his flat chest and his palm dragged over the other man’s nipples, making him arch his back and sob softly into the kiss. 

“Was that….good or...mmmmm..bad?” Google asked, his voice sounding the most human it ever had, sucking the other man’s bottom lip into his mouth as his hand stilled over his pounding heart. 

“Christ, Google, are you sure you've never done this before? Good, that was so good…aaah!” 

He cried out when the synthetic nipped at his lip and scraped a nail gently over his nipple. 

“I think I...understand why some of you are so insatiable...I've never felt like this before, and I don't want it to stop…” Google murmured, his thumb still stroking over the man's hipbone while he traced around his nipple. 

The gasping puddle of a man on the counter moved his hands so that he could feel the span of the android’s shoulders and then dragged down his chest, finding a nipple through his shirt and pinching it in the same way that the android did to him. 

Google sobbed out softly and froze, eyes wide. 

“Oh...oh..that's….incredible, a-again please?” 

The man grinned and stroked a soft finger over the android’s nipple again before sliding his hand under his shirt and doing it again, but this time over his bare skin. 

“How does it feel?” He asked the synthetic softly. 

“It...it's so intense...I'm so hard, harder than I've ever been, it feels so _good, fuck._ ” 

That was the first time he'd ever heard the android swear and it made him grin into the kiss. That is, until Google snagged his lip again and nibbled on it. The android stepped forward, making everything so much closer and that was when he could feel the synthetic’s cock brush up against his.

“Oh my god, you're...very large.” He stammered, blushing as he glanced up at Google. 

The android furrowed his brow and cocked his head, pulling away slightly and licking his lips just a bit. 

“Is that good?”

“I like it. Size doesn’t matter though, that’s for sure.”

He had a boyfriend ages ago that had the most gorgeous, huge dick he’d ever seen, but the man had no idea how to use it, and really didn’t appreciate constructive criticism. 

But back to the here and now, he had a very confused looking android looking directly into his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing really, I promise.” He said with a laugh. 

He leaned in and smooched the synthetic one more time and hopped off of the counter, glancing up at the android and gently dragging one hand over the bulge in the android’s pants. Google gasped and sighed out at the little bit of friction and his eyes had never looked so hungry. 

“Could we..that is, at your comfort...will we have sex tonight?” The android asked after clearing his throat in what seemed like an awkward habit. 

That took him off guard too, and he thought about it for a minute. 

“Uh. No promises but...maybe? I just..do you...I don’t usually...top, so...you would be doing the uh...penetrating?” 

He winced at his wording. Not a good enough reason to use the word “penetrating.” 

“I see no problem with this. If you would like to, I would do that.” The android was unshakeable, it seemed, and he wondered what it would be like to have no hang ups or embarrassments about anything. 

“I uh, might have to run to the drugstore then...y’know to uh...make sure everything is...clean.” 

His face could probably light up an entire city at this point, and he shuffled around to find his keys and shoes, before leaving the android in the apartment while he ran to the drugstore a couple blocks over. 

The silence and few minutes of separation from the android was wonderful to clear his mind. He wasn’t exceptionally nervous, for once. The android had no perception of judgement based on looks, unlike other partners. He always had some kind of nervousness before his first time with other partners so this was a delightful change for once. 

His trip into the drugstore was quick and didn’t have any kind of eye contact. He was a grown man but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel embarrassed about buying the things he needed. Lube, an enema, and condoms—which were discarded before the checkout because he realized that he didn’t need them. Google was an android. He wouldn’t have any STIs. He was thankful for self checkout because that was less unnecessary interaction. 

When he went home, the android was nowhere to be seen, but he was okay with that because he could pretend like the synthetic wasn’t there while he locked himself in the bathroom for the next hour. 

He came out walking tenderly and wincing at the aftershocks of the experience, drying his hair with a towel from the shower that he had taken right after. 

He got himself another glass of water, and that’s when he heard it. A soft, whimpering moan, coming from his bedroom. 

His ears perked up and he drank quickly for rehydration purposes only, before padding over to his bedroom door and opening it slowly. 

The image would be burned into his mind forever, he thought, as he stood in the doorway for a moment. 

His android, his beautifully sculpted, dream of an android was spread across his bed, naked as the day he arrived, with a big fist wrapped around his cock. 

He approached the side of the bed and sat next to Google, watching him with wide eyes and bated breath. 

“You’re incredible, Google.” He murmured, watching the slow strokes that the android was using to stroke himself. 

“I….mmmh...understand now why humans can sometimes never get things—ah!—done, this is amazing..” he breathed out, whining when he twisted his hand over the swollen head of his cock. 

“May I?” The man asked, gesturing down at the synthetic’s leaking cock. 

“Oh, please do...mmmmm.” The android’s pupils were blown out, so dark with lust and desire. 

The man shifted down to Google’s hips and propped himself up on his forearms, taking Google’s hand gently and pulling it away from his own cock, smoothing his hand over the android’s hips. His cock bobbed up towards where the android’s navel would be if he had one. It was an odd thing to be without and he smirked softly to himself at the thought. 

He gazed at Google’s cock curiously. It looked like just about any other, except for the small spot underneath the head. There was a clear panel in his anatomy that showed through to the inner mechanisms that powered him. There were tiny, microscopic glowing lights, and hair-thin wires twirling and twining around each other and every time his cock pulsed, the lights brightened and dimmed along with the pulse. It was truly fascinating, and he couldn’t help but stroke his thumb over it gently. 

The android surged up and gasped at that. A trail of curses tumbled from his lips and the android reached up to grasp his own hair. The man swiped his finger over the leaking slit in the android’s cock and gazed up to see the android’s reaction. It was glorious, for lack of better description. His mouth was dropped open and his eyes were hazy behind the glasses that weren’t as necessary as they were a comforting fashion choice for the android. 

The man licked his own lips and cleared his throat.

“Is it...is this safe for me to uh…ingest?” He asked the android as he used the thin, slick fluid to stroke down his cock slowly.

“Y-yes it...it is. It is modeled after your own, however has no reproductive qualities—“ the android was cut off when the man’s hot, wet mouth sealed around the head of his cock and he bobbed on it slowly. 

It didn't taste like a human's pre, it had a more tangy, almost acidic taste to it, but it just made it that much more enticing. It was new and exciting and he moaned softly around the android. 

“God, that’s….that’s good please, I-“ He was choked off again when the man started to stroke the base, what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He really wasn’t in the mood to try and deep throat tonight, maybe another time, but he wanted to savor this experience. The man fluttered his tongue on the underside of the cock in his mouth, assumedly over that clear panel and he thought for a second that Google might short out. 

“Stop...stop, or I’m gonna...god it feels so good though...fuck!” The android exclaimed, cupping the man’s face in his hands, pulling him off of his cock. 

The man’s lips were red and wet and shiny, he hadn’t got too far into it for them to be swollen but regardless, he enjoyed it the entire time. His hand wrapped loosely around Google’s cock and he stroked him slowly, drawing it out and pressing a final kiss to that small clear panel. The android shuddered and sighed softly, before pulling the man up to swap positions with him quickly. He was beneath Google now, and the android caged his head in with his arms, leaning down and pressing himself against the still clothed man to kiss him slowly. 

Google didn’t have any drawbacks to kissing the other man when his precum was still fresh on his tongue. In fact, the android actually moaned into the kiss when he dragged his tongue across the other man’s. 

“Take your clothes off.” Google purred, something that the man would never think that would be an alluring sound. His hands flew down to his sweat pants and he shoved them down, along with his boxers and then he sat up to wrestle with his shirt. In the midst of that, Google decided to lean in and cup the back of his head while he kissed him again. 

The man made a soft, pleased noise before pulling away to toss his shirt aside and kick his pants off the bed. 

The android took in his body with an almost soft expression, tracing the lines of the man’s body with a few fingers. 

“ _You_ are amazing. Incredible.” He murmured to the man, tracing over his pecs and his chest and his belly. The man laughed breathlessly as Google traced a circle around his bellybutton and in the hair that trailed down to his groin. His body stiffened up and he breathed out a soft moan. It had been quite a while since someone had touched him like this. 

Google’s hand wrapped around his cock, unsure about how to touch another man like this. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the android’s, keeping eye contact with him as he showed him how he liked to be stroked. 

“Short strokes right here and, ooohhhh, yeah, like that...good job Google, you’re doing so good...now just—gently!—use your other hand and….mmm roll my balls in your hand?” 

His instructions were cut short at the punched out gasp when the android followed his instructions. He reached down to slide his fingers into Google’s hair and he stroked it softly as his eyes rolled back. This was heaven, it had been ages since anyone touched him exactly how he wanted to be touched. 

“Do you have lubricant?” Google asked the man, and he laughed breathlessly at that, even more breathy when the android traced gentle lines over the seam of his sack. 

“Mmhmm, it’s um…” he sat up, looking for the shopping bag from earlier in the evening, and gestured by the door of the bedroom. “In the bag, the little bottle.” 

The android got up quickly and knelt by the bag, rooting in it until he found it. Then, he was back on the bed in a flash. 

“I understand this is a slow process, yes?” The android asked, breaking the seal off and tossing it to the side before gazing up at the man, who was still laying comfortably on his back. 

“Yes, you can’t go all in at once I need probably….two or maybe three of your fingers to stretch me a bit first. Just, take it slow, okay?” 

Google nodded and then shifted down so that he he was laying between the man’s legs. He started by smoothing his hands over the man’s thighs, calming, slow strokes of skin on skin. 

“Do you want me to...um..get on my front? It might be easier?” He asked Google, but the android shook his head vehemently. 

“I want to see you.” 

Wow. 

That was...a very romantic gesture coming from the android. 

So they began the slow process and the man whined gently as the android’s lubed finger dragged past his balls and back down between his cheeks to rub against his hole. 

“You’re so warm all over, how do you stand it?” The android murmured, turning his head to kiss the man’s thigh softly. It wasn’t a question meant to be answered, which was good because the man could only whimper as one finger wriggled into his hole and burned slightly around the stretch. It was a slow, steady process as he’d expected, but well worth it. Google must have been doing more research than he’d let on because he seemed to know exactly where to thrust or prod. 

In what seemed like no time, he was gasping and whining for more from the android, for Google to slick himself up and fuck him. The android laughed softly and huskily and murmured out a soft, comforting word of encouragement. 

“You’re doing very well, look at the way you’re taking me, three fingers already...do you think you’re ready for me?” 

He nodded rapidly and whined at the loss of the fingers inside of him. 

“Hush, dear, you’ll have it soon enough.” Google murmured, reaching for the bottle of lube, squeezing a healthy amount in his palm so that he could stroke himself and slick himself up. 

Google had a lovely cock. Perfectly curved and so wonderfully thick and just pink enough that the head was flushed red. He rubbed the thick head of his cock over the man’s hole and the man tossed his head back and sighed. 

“Please, Google, I’m ready, I promise, please.” He babbled quietly, inhaling and whining when the head began to stretch him out. 

His hands were fisted in the bedsheets and he tossed his head from side to side as Google slid into him slowly. 

The android’s hands roamed over his body and paused at his nipples, brushing over them and pinching them lightly. 

The man arched up into his touch and whimpered. He couldn’t get enough of this, it was incredible. 

“Are you—ah!—enjoying this? Enjoying yourself?” He asked Google, reaching up to stroke the side of the android’s face. 

Google’s eyes widened a hair and he gazed down at the human tenderly. 

“Very much so.” 

The android’s eyes squeezed shut as he bottomed out. 

“God you’re...so tight, so hot, how can you handle it? I can understand why some men have issues with pre ejaculation.”

That made the man laugh out loudly and then groan out when the android shifted his hips to settle his cock perfectly against the man’s prostate. 

“If you do that again like that, I’m gonna cum really quick and I want this to last..” he ground out, teeth gritting as he felt himself clench and pulse around the thick, throbbing cock in his ass. “Need you to...to move, please.” 

The android nodded and dropped down onto his forearms, kissing his forehead and then down his cheekbones to his lips, swiping his tongue over them as he pulled back slowly. He groaned into the kiss when he felt the man clenching around him, and stilled his movements. 

“I want to last, too.” He murmured at the questioning look the man gave him. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut one more time when he felt a particularly hard pulse from the android’s cock. 

“God, that’s so good, I can’t wait for more of this….we can do this more, right?” The android rumbled, dipping down to kiss up and down the man’s throat. He leaned his head back to give the android more room and god was it lovely when he nibbled along his pulse points. 

Both he and Google became more acclimated to the different sensations and he murmured that Google could go any time he felt like he was ready. 

That was soon after, when the android had control over himself, and the smooth, slow thrusts were heaven, the man decided. 

He was taking his time with the human, working him through it all slowly and steadily, no thrust too hard or too soft, but enough to prod out the spots that were more sensitive than others. He found that when he ground against the man’s prostate that he would sob out softly, and beg for more, more, more. 

After so long though, the man decided that he was done with the soft thrusts, as long as Google was. He voiced this to the android and got a very enthusiastic nod and grunt when he asked if the synthetic wanted to fuck him harder and faster. He still kept the man on his back, but lifted his legs and hooked them over his shoulders so that he had more room to fuck into the man. 

He whined and sobbed and cried out for the android, because it seemed that he had some sort of radar for the man’s prostate, and fucked the head of his cock into it on every other thrust. 

The man knew when Google was getting close, because the android snaked a hand down to fist at the man’s cock while still thrusting into him. The sensation was enough to have the man careening to the edge and grasping at Google’s arms. Not to stop him, of course, this was too good to stop. He needed one more point of contact with the synthetic, needed to be touching him. 

 

When Google swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and right underneath the head, the man sobbed out that he was about to cum, which the android responded to with another sharp tug of his cock and a particularly deep thrust. 

They both came quickly and within seconds of each other. As soon as the man began squeezing around the android, Google followed suit and began to splatter his own hot cum inside of the man, not stopping the pace he had, but softening it a bit, not fucking the man too hard. 

When they both came down, panting and gasping and clutching at each other, the man began to laugh softly, and then louder. 

“What?” Google grumbled out softly. 

“I just got fucked by a robot.”


End file.
